mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Betrice Labowski
About 'Betrice Labowski' Betrice is an old, motherly lady. A lovely lady, actually. She was once full of life, but now lives upon us in spirit. She was our Mother and she was our Father, our Brother, Sister and Neighbour. She was here for us when we needed her. She looked after everybody here at The Mansion -- until a brave misfortune took Betrice Labowski's life. It was a natural death that happened, Betrice was using the Meat Churner when a bolt that had gradually loosened over time decided to give in. The bolt shot out directly into her left eye, her reaction pummled her forwards. Her hair caught in the Churner and she became mash within seconds. It was a sad day, we miss you Betrice Betrice rarely shows her face anymore. She will only come out if you feel really, deeply depressed or if a situation is getting too out of control. In her spirit form she expects 100% cooperation with who she reaches out to, or there will be consequences. For example, last week there was a curious case of Benjamin Harry, whom was undergoing a training program to revive his happiness. He was so atrociously depressed, always attempting to kill himself, writing deep heartfelt letters to his dead loved ones. He would cry and cry that over time had given him a pale faced, dark eyed and mottled look. He killed himself, it was inevitable but just before he went he said "Betrice told me to hang in there. She kissed me on the forehead and said everything will be fine if I hang on. I don't believe her..I'm sorry, Mother." There is one downfall to Betrice. She is much like Benjamin Harry - she is so depressed and unhappy. Betrice knows that since her death, there hasn't been any firm control in The Mansion. When she actually picks up the measily bit of effort to save a life and show her face there is nobody who should reject her, only Benjamin. This infuriated Betrice and started an issue for everybody here. Betrice has been appearing in bedrooms with her scary, unhappy face. You only see her as you begin to fall asleep - like when you fall asleep with the TV on and suddenly it sounds like its getting louder? She slowly moves face-to-face to you and tells you really unhappy things. Distressing things..stories that bring sadness and pain to your stomach when you watch somebody tell it. She pours her dead heart out to you...In the morning when you wake up you'll feel just like Benjamin Harry did. Reports from Barry state she told him this, "When I was 15, I saw a small Kitten that must have escaped home. I was sat at my bedroom window watching this cute thing smudge against the kurb. I smiled and I opened my window to hear the high pitched meowing and to try and 'Ch ch' to its attention. It was the most beautiful moment of my life. I'd never smiled so much before. A few seconds later, the kitten walked into the road. So small. So fluffy. Then Barry, the kitten was crushed. Just like that - gone." Barry tells us that for some reason he now feels a deep connection to the kitten that Betrice once saw. It brings a constant tear to his eye. Betrice has visited one other well known guest and this has caused a problem until we figure out a cure. Betrice visited Mike just as he was dosing off. Mike can see in his dreams so Betrice took advantage of this. Mike was grunting and snoring, pitched black eye sight. Gradually as the snoring grew louder, Betrices face begins to appear. Mike said "She was sat next to me, holding my hand. I notoced I was in a hospital bed. I could see everything, the light, my bed covers, clothes, doorways..I felt normal again. I felt happy. Then Betrice, whilst intently stroking my hand leans forward, with eyes full of tears. She says to me 'It won't be long now Mum. It's nearly over for us..You deserve to be in Heaven Mum. I love you. I love you, Mum. I love you so mu...'. By this time, my eyesight faded away. It felt like I died or something. I just can't get her crying face out of my head..she is a hurt lady and we have never been the same without her...". Only 10 minutes after Mike told us this, we found his body on the front of The Mansion. He tried jumping off the roof to end his life. Fortunately, he is so powerful that it only knocked him out. However, Betrice was caught standing sadly by Mikes laying body. She was singing a dreary old styled tune while the scent of rich perfume filled the wind. Anybody nearby to hear this song will feel a deep sensation of guilt and misery towards someone they love. Having published this Note to the Members of The Mansion last month there has been a sudden rise in phone calls to distant relatives, BnKMail being sent off for family reunions and actual love making on the grounds. Just for Mother Betrice and from all of us here, We love you. We will not be upset ~ if we want to live.